1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of the voltage of the electrical supply to a property for the purpose of energy saving and to improve the performance of, and prolong the life of, electrical appliances connected to the supply, and further concerns a voltage regulation device for such purpose.
2. Brief Description of the Art
In many parts of the world electrical distribution companies deliver power to end users at the upper end of a permitted range of voltage. For example, a typical average supply voltage in the UK and certain other parts of the world may be around 240 volts where the permitted statutory European voltage range is 216-252V. To reduce the supplied voltage to, say, 230V would have no negative impact upon the consumer, and in fact there are many benefits to be gained by maintaining the supply at 230V. Such benefits include a reduction in the cost of the energy consumed, an increased life expectancy of electrical appliances, and a reduction in excessive CO2 emissions resultant from supplying electricity at an unduly high voltage level. It has been shown that a 5% reduction in voltage will yield an average 8% reduction in energy consumption.
Most currently manufactured electrical appliances for use in Europe are designed to operate at a nominal voltage of 230V. Running these appliances at a higher voltage will reduce their expected operating life. With the voltage typically supplied at a level at or in excess of 240V this not only wastes electrical power but severely shortens the expected lifetime of, for example, light bulbs and some expensive consumer items such as television sets.
Energy saving and reducing carbon emissions are high priorities for most governments. Increasing demand upon electrical networks means that governments are looking for new sources of power generation whilst having to meet the reduction in CO2 emissions agreed under the Kyoto Protocol. Thus, widespread adoption of a voltage regulation device particularly, though not exclusively, for domestic and commercial premises would result in a distributed energy management system which would reduce the power demand on the electrical networks and help to reduce emissions resulting from power stations.